NO IMPORTA QUE LLUEVA
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Llueve sobre Magnolia y todo a causa de Juvia, que está dolida porque Gray ha cometido un enorme error. ¿Qué es lo que hará el mago de hielo para lograr el perdón de la chica?
1. Chapter 1

Hola holitaaa :D aquí os dejo un Gruvia, es un poco doloroso, pero la segunda parte prometo que será mucho mejor, lo prometo (será un poco Lemon :P)

Espero que os guste ;)

**CAPÍTULO 1: LLUEVE SOBRE MAGNOLIA**

Llovía sobre Magnolia. Dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail todos estaban reunidos, armando escándalo.

-¡Esto es muy aburrido!-Exclamaba Natsu mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla.-Con tanta lluvia no podemos hacer nada.

-Y hablando de lluvia… ¿Dónde está Jubia? Hace un par de días que no la veo-Peguntó Lucy a Gray.

-No lo sé.-El mago de hielo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Los demás se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. Desde hacía unos días Gray se estaba comportando de una forma muy rara y nadie conocía el motivo.

Mira había oído toda la conversación, por lo que cuando las chicas se quedaron solas se acercó a ellas, dispuesta a contar lo poco que sabía.

-Chicas…venid, tengo algo que contaros.

Todas se levantaron y siguieron a Mira a la parte de atrás del bar, al reservado en el que se reunían cuando tenían que pensar en algún plan.

-¿Qué pasa, Mira?-Preguntó Erza muy seria.

-Os he oído preguntar a Gray por Jubia, y es que bueno…una aquí oye y ve muchas cosas.-Respondió Mira mientras cogía unos vasos y los llenaba de un licor de color negro.-Creo que este tiempo tiene algo que ver con los sentimientos de Jubia…-Todas se escandalizaron, Jubia les había demostrado que era capaz de controlar sus poderes en muchas ocasiones.-Y creo que Gray tiene la culpa.

-Ese chico… ¿qué ha hecho ahora?-Preguntó Erza enfadada.

-Pues bueno…veréis…el otro día Gray estuvo aquí. Llegó solo, pero al poco se le unió una chica. No sé quién era, no me la presentó. Pero los dos se pasaron bebiendo casi toda la noche. Jubia lo vio todo de lejos. Poco antes de las doce los dos se fueron juntos. No sé a dónde, pero Jubia no fue tras ellos, sino que se quedó ahí. No sé si pasó algo entre ellos dos, pero creo que sí, y que Jubia está mal por ello…

Todas comenzaron a murmurar. No se podían creer lo que Mira les estaba contando.

-Bueno chicas.-Dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba.-Creo que tenemos que ir a consolar a Jubia. Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y fueron camino a la habitación de la chica, pero no estaba allí, por lo que decidieron ir en su busca, sin mucho éxito. Miraron en todos los sitios en los que a solía estar, pero nada, Jubia había desaparecido.

Cuando Gray salió del gremio, se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta y comenzó a vagar por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. Las gotas golpeaban su rostro, pero él no lo sentía. Su cara estaba ardiendo, y Gray no entendía el motivo.

"¿Por qué me afecta tanto esto?" se preguntó mientras caminaba, "No fue para tanto…" Gray intentaba convencerse de que lo sucedido días atrás no había sido un error, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que sí, que había cometido un tremendo error. Y ahora no sabía como solucionarlo.

Al final, agotado, Gray se dejó caer sobre un banco, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al recordar la cara de Jubia cuando, al día siguiente, fue ilusionada a llevarle el desayuno. Sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas y salió corriendo, dejando caer la bandeja contra el suelo. Minutos después comenzó la tormenta.

Se quedó allí sentado un lago rato, llorando y asumiendo que su error iba a costarle muy caro, cuando notó una mano sobre su hombro. Era Erza.

-E…Erza.-Dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees?-Respondió ella mientras le tendía una mano.

Gray la tomó y se levantó, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo el paraguas de la chica. Gray no se atrevía a hablar, no sabía lo que podía pasar.

-Gray…¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho?-El chico creyó notar pena en su voz.

-Yo…Erza, he cometido un error, un tremendo error.-Gray por fin se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que tenía guardado en el fondo de su corazón.-Yo…no sé qué pasó, y ahora no puedo solucionarlo.

-Pues de alguna manera vas a tener que hacerlo.-Erza estaba muy enfada, pero al encontrarse a Gray allí, bajo la lluvia, llorando, su enfado remitió y creyó comprender lo que estaba pasando.-Llevamos todo el día buscando a Jubia, pero no hemos tenido éxito. Deberías ir a buscarla, explicarle lo que ha pasado y pedirle…no, más bien suplicarle que pare esto. Como siga así vamos a tener que movernos en canoa.

-No puedo…Erza, no puedo mirarle a la cara, no después de lo que he hecho.

-Gray, ¿tú la quieres?-Soltó la Titania de golpe.-¿Tú la quieres y por eso te sientes así?

Gray se sonrojó y asintió. Llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, no quería quererla, no quería querer a nadie pero, a pesar de todo, Jubia le había trastocado.

-Con toda mi alma. Y no me di cuenta hasta que no la vi irse, no me di cuenta de lo que ella significaba para mi hasta que no se fue llorando…y nunca antes me había sentido así.- Erza sonrió, entendía como se sentía el chico.

-Gray…puede que todavía no sea demasiado tarde, ve a buscarla, díselo porque si no lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida.

Gray trató de replicar, pero algo en los ojos de su amiga le hizo morderse la lengua, por lo que asintió y salió corriendo, creía que sabía dónde estaba Jubia.

Mientras Gray se iba corriendo, Erza se quedó quieta en mitad de la calle, con su paraguas azul en el suelo y deseando que, al menos ellos, pudieran ser felices.

Gray corrió hasta casi sentir que se le salía el corazón del pecho. Le faltaba el aire, pero no se rindió, siguió corriendo, necesitaba encontrarla, solo se detuvo cuando llegó hasta el escondite de Jubia. La chica estaba acurrucada en una pequeña cueva escondida en el bosque. Habían encontrado aquel sitio un día al regresar de un trabajo, se habían detenido allí a descansar y, desde aquel día, aquel era su refugio.

Se quedó unos minutos mirándola, no se atrevía a acercarse, tenía miedo. Observándola desde lejos sintió como algo dentro de él se partía, y se sintió el ser más vil del mundo. Al final se atrevió, tomó aire y, caminando lentamente, se acercó a ella.

Al principio Jubia no levantó la vista, siguió llorando con la cabeza entre las piernas, hasta que fue consciente de que ya no estaba sola.

-Vete.-Dijo con voz queda y sin alzar la vista. Gray no se movió y ella alzó los ojos.-¡He dicho que te vayas, no quiero ver a nadie, y menos a ti!-Un trueno rompió el cielo en dos, haciendo que Gray se estremeciera, pero no se fue, iba a terminar lo que había ido a hacer.

-Jubia…

-¡Vete!-Jubia se levantó y salió corriendo. Gray la siguió sin dudar.

Jubia corría cegada por el dolor, sin mirar en donde ponía los pies, por lo que al final tropezó, quedándose tendida en el suelo. La chica no se sentía con fuerzas para levantarse, por lo que se aovilló y siguió llorando.

Cuando Gray llegó a su altura, se acercó a ella. Mirándola con ternura la tomó en brazos, ella se dejó coger, ya no podía más. Gray la apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía. Estaba ardiendo.

El chico corrió con ella en brazos hasta su habitación. Una vez en el interior de la casa Gray se permitió un minuto de descanso. Dejó a Jubia caer suavemente en la cama y se sentó a su lado. Ella seguía llorando y la fiebre no parecía remitir.

Gray fue al baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, llenando la bañera; después regresó a la habitación y se acercó a Jubia.

-Jubia, levanta, por favor, necesitas darte un baño y comer algo.-Jubia se negaba a moverse.-Jubia, por favor…-A Gray se le quebró la voz.-Lo siento, siento haber sido un idiota, pero esto no puede seguir así.-Gray había comenzado a llorar.-Por favor, deja que te explique…

Jubia se incorporó y miró a Gray a los ojos. A Jubia ya no le quedaban lágrimas, su rostro estaba sucio y en sus grandes ojos se podía ver el cansancio, las ganas de abandonarse al dolor.

Finalmente, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se incorporó. Gray trató de sujetarla cuando vio que se tambaleaba, pero ella le apartó la mano. Con pasos vacilantes fue al baño y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella, dejando a Gray sentado en la cama, llorando en silencio.

Con calma la chica se quitó la ropa, que estaba sucia y zarrapastrosa, y se sumergió en el agua caliente, haciendo que se estremeciera. Jubia cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma a limpio embriagase su cuerpo. Poco a poco sintió que las fuerzas acudían a ella. Con una esponja que Gray había dejado en el borde de la bañera se frotó, arrancando de su cuerpo toda la suciedad. Cuando acabó abrió de nuevo el grifo y se enjabonó. Al acabar se sentía renovada, aunque con un gran vacío en su interior. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa limpia y ya estaba a punto de volver a ponerse la ropa que había llevado anteriormente cuando unos suaves golpes se lo impidieron.

-Jubia, te traigo algo de ropa limpia.

Jubia abrió un poco la puerta y dejó que Gray le pasase algo de ropa. La chica se quedó largo rato mirándola y sin atreverse a ponérsela, pero al final la razón ganó el pulso que estaba manteniendo con su corazón y se la puso. Se deslizó con suavidad la camiseta, que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, y el pantalón, que era suave como la seda.

Ya vestida y limpia, fue a la pequeña cocina, en la que Gray estaba terminando de preparar la cena. Jubia se sentó y aguardó con la cabeza gacha hasta que Gray le puso el plato en la mesa.

-Gracias.-murmuró ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, pero sabía que tenía que comer con calma, que si no podía sentarle mal. Comió la sopa que Gray le había preparado despacio, pero cuando acabó ya se sentía mucho mejor, la fiebre parecía estar abandonando su cuerpo.

Gray le tendió la mano y ella, sin ganas de resistirse más, la tomó. El chico la llevó con calma a la cama, a la que había cambiado las sábanas, le pidió que durmiese. Jubia se metió entre las frías sábanas y cerró los ojos. Lo último que vio fue a Gray arropándola. A pesar de todo, Jubia se sintió feliz por tenerlo cerca.

La chica durmió durante casi dos días. Despertó dos o tres veces, pero nunca estaba sola, siempre estaba Gray a su lado. Cuando los abrió por última vez era de día, aunque el cielo estaba gris y seguía lloviendo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que era ella quien lo estaba provocando y, aunque trató de pararlo, su cuerpo no respondía. Iba a tardar mucho en recuperarse.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Gray no estaba. Preocupada, decidió levantarse y vio que, sobre la silla, alguien había dejado ropa para ella. Jubia se cambió y fue a la cocina, se sentía hambrienta. Abrió el frigorífico, pero no había nada. De pronto oyó la puerta a su espalda, Jubia se giró y vio que Gray estaba entrando cargado con bolsas.

Espero que no me odiéis mucho, pero para la segunda parte necesitaba que esta primera fuera un poco dolorosa...Si os ha gustado, un review pleeeeeeease :DDDD


	2. Chapter 2 sexo y sudor

Aquí está la segunda parte del Gruvia.

Espero que lo disfrutéis :D

CAPÍTULO 2: SEXO Y SUDOR

Ella se acercó y tomó una de las bolsas. Gray la miró y sonrió, pero ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. De nuevo en silencio, Gray preparó algo de comer. Cuando acabaron, él se decidió, no podía posponerlo más.

-Jubia yo…nosotros…tenemos que hablar.-Gray se sentó frente a ella.

-No tenemos nada que hablar. Tú…tú no me debes explicaciones, eres mayorcito.-Jubia apartó la mirada.

-Sí, claro que tenemos que hablar yo…no sabes cómo me siento.

-Sí, sí sé lo que sientes. Sientes pena por mí y, ¿sabes? Yo también me doy pena. Llevo mucho tiempo detrás de ti, llevo mucho tiempo tratando de atraer tu atención para qué, para nada. –Había cierta rabia en su voz.

-No, estás equivocada. Yo…yo me equivoqué, esa noche estaba muy borracho, aquello no tenía que haber pasado. Ella y yo…bueno, ella y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho, yo nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasar.-Gray estaba avergonzado.-Jubia, por favor, perdóname…Cuando te vi marchar yo….yo sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior, Jubia. Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, de lo estúpido que había sido, de todo el daño que te había hecho. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón, pero lo suplico, perdóname. Entendería que no quisieras volver a verme, que no quisieras volver a saber de mí, pero por favor, Jubia, perdóname…-Aunque Gray le estaba dando la espalda y su voz no había cambiado, Jubia sabía que lloraba.

Jubia no sabía qué decir. Se sentía confusa, no sabía que era lo que sentía. Quería odiarlo, pero no podía. Cada una de las palabras de Gray se habían clavado en ella y habían hecho que la rabia se transformase en perdón, cada una de sus palabras había hecho que el amor que sentía por él creciese más y más.

-Gray yo…lo siento. –Él se dio la vuelta.-Gray…te quiero y…yo también lo siento, no tenía motivos para ponerme así, pero…-Jubia no pudo acabar la frase, pues Gray la había tomado en sus brazos y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tú no debes pedirme perdón, soy yo, yo he sido el idiota, yo he sido quien no ha sabido ver que era lo que necesitaba. Yo…Jubia…yo…te quiero. Y no sabes lo que me duele haberme dado cuenta de esta forma.-Jubia correspondió al abrazo.-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, claro que te perdono. Te necesito en mi vida, Gray.

-Yo también, Jubia, y ¿sabes qué? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, nunca antes había necesitado a alguien de esta manera, ¿y si te pierdo?

-Gray….-Susurró ella, pero no pudo acabar la frase pues la besó. Los labios de la chica estaban secos, pero en cuanto la lengua de Gray los rozó se humedecieron. Ella le recibió desesperada. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus brazos se enredaban en el cuerpo de otro. Fuera, la lluvia comenzaba a remitir.

Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Ya casi no llueve.-Dijo Jubia sorprendida.

-No me importa que llueva si estoy contigo, no me importa lo que pasé si estás cerca de mi.-Respondió Gray mientras volvía a acercarse a ella y la abrazaba, perdiéndose en sus curvas.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, en la que rodaron entre besos y abrazos, para terminar Jubia sobre Gray con pose victoriosa. Llevaba el pelo suelto, enmarcando su rostro. Gray alzó una mano y rozó sus labios, dibujó su sonrisa y se perdió en sus ojos, feliz de tenerla allí y recriminándose por no haber aceptado antes sus sentimientos.

Pero Jubia no le dio tregua, enseguida le besó, y Gray la rodeó, obligándola a tumbarse boca abajo. Temblando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, ansioso. Cuando logró deshacerse de ella, Jubia se incorporó, pero él solo rozó su espalda desnuda. Estaba suave.

Jubia besó a Gray suavemente y le tomó de la mano, que llevó a su pecho. Él lo apretó con suavidad y cerró los ojos, mientras con la otra forcejeaba con el botón del pantalón de ella, que se le estaba resistiendo. Ella, divertida, no le ayudaba, sino que se lo ponía más difícil aún.

-Jubia…-Gimió él cuando la mano de la chica se deslizó por dentro de sus pantalones. Jubia le desnudó y continuó dándole placer. Gray nunca se había sentido así. Cuando creía que ya no podía aguantar más, Jubia paró. Él abrió los ojos y la miró, un poco mosqueado, así que la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la cama, dejándola de pie frente a él. Jubia se apoyó en la pared, semidesnuda como estaba, esperó.

Algo más tranquilo, Gray logró desabrochar el botón y quitarle los pantalones, dejándola solo con las braguitas y el sujetador. Gray gruñó y se lanzó al cuello de Jubia. Él la mordió suavemente y ella comenzó a gemir.

Gray deslizó su mano hacia el interior de Jubia, que estaba húmeda, deseando recibirle, pero todavía no era el momento. Jubia gemía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y le clavaba las uñas en las espalda.

Se deshicieron del resto dela ropa, que quedó abandonada en medio de la habitación, y regresaron a la cama. Gray tumbó a Jubia con suavidad y comenzó a besarla: los labios primeros, siguió con el cuello, el pecho, el vientre y, por último, su sexo. Jubia arqueaba la espalda, creyendo que iba a morirse de placer, sin saber que lo mejor estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando Gray acabó, volvió a besarla y entonces antes de que se diera cuenta, Gray estaba dentro de ella. Jubia gritó de sorpresa y placer, y comenzó a mover las caderas rítmicamente. Gray la abrazaba con fuerza mientras embestía en su interior, deseando que aquella noche no acabase nunca.

Jubia arqueó la espalda y se dejó caer violentamente sobre la cama, pero no habían terminado. Obligó a Gray a darse la vuelta, y entonces ella quedó sobre él. Gray deseaba desesperantemente volver al cálido interior de Jubia, pero ella parecía dispuesta a marearlo un poco más, aunque al final no soportó torturar así a Gray y lo montó con furia. Gray acabó dentro de Jubia con un gruñido, y ella se desplomó a su lado. Sonreía.

Gray la abrazó y la acercó a su pecho. Ambos sudaban y jadeaban, estaban agotados, pero felices. El mago de hielo enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jubia y aspiró su aroma. En el interior de la habitación se había detenido el tiempo.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró él mientras una fría lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Jubia no dijo nada, solo se incorporó y lamió las lágrimas de Gray. Su lengua estaba fría en comparación con la calidez de la piel del chico. Gray se estremeció y la miró, estaba radiante, nunca antes le había visto así.-Estas…estas más preciosa que nunca.-Logró articular al fin.-Por favor, Jubia, no te vayas, no me dejes nunca…

-No me iré, te lo prometo. ¿Ves? Estoy aquí, y siempre estaré a tu lado.-Ella sonreía mientras besaba la frente del chico.

En el exterior había dejado de llover y un hermoso arcoíris cubría el cielo de Magnolia, aunque para ellos el cielo estaba en aquella habitación que olía a sudor, sexo y amor.

Si os ha gustado, pues un review no estaría mal ;)

gracias por haberme leído y por haber seguido la historia, ygracias por todos los reviews de la primera parte, me habéis hecho muuuuy feliz :DDD


End file.
